Adam Sandler
Adam Sandler is an American actor, comedian and screenwriter. He is best known for his tenure as a cast member on the NBC sketch comedy show Saturday Night Live from 1991 to 1995 and for his roles in films such as Billy Madison, Happy Gilmore, The Waterboy, Big Daddy, Little Nicky, Click, The Longest Yard, Punch-Drunk Love and The Wedding Singer. Appearances In his first appearance in Fandemonium I, he is seen wearing a green overshirt, yellow undershirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. In his second appearance in Night of Comedy Comeback, he is seen wearing a backwards yellow cap, a long-sleeve blue and white Dallas Cowboys shirt, blue jeans and blue shoes. Celebrity Deathmatch *Fandemonium I In his first deathmatch, he fights against actor, comedian and fellow SNL alum Chris Rock. Initially, both Rock and Sandler refused to fight in their deathmatch, but were adbucted from their homes by security. Sandler and Rock still refused to fight each other and could not escape due to security blocking the outside of the ring. Sandler and Rock then attempted to play fight to appease Mills and the crowd. Mills is forced to lower the Fan of Fandemonium to motivate them to fight. Sandler and Rock trade punches back and forth. Sandler launches off the ropes and hits Rock in the throat and bounces back again, hitting Rock. Sandler elbows Rock in the head. Sandler stands up on the turnbuckle prepared to jump on Rock, but has his right hand cut off by the Fan of Fandemonium and attacks Rock with his stub several times and knocks him out of the ring. Rock goes back in the ring and punches Sandler onto his stomach. Rock then reaches into his back and does the "Mexican liver punch" (where you hold an opponent by their liver) and throws Sandler out of the ring. Sandler is impaled on the lever for the Fan of Fandemonium and electrocuted. *Night of Comedy Comeback In his second deathmatch, he fights against actor and comedian Ben Stiller. Initally, lneither combatant wants to hit each other due to being so used to portraying come from behind losers in their films. Stiller eventually grabs Sandler's nose for stealing his 18 to 25 demographic and Sandler grabs his cheeks for Starsky and Hutch. Stiller pokes Sandler in the eyes for Spanglish, and Sandler gives Stiller an Indian rug burn for Zoolander. Stiller punches Sandler in the face, once again for Spanglish. Out of breath, Stiller insults Sander's SNL character Opera Man and Sandler insults Stiller for only lasting one season as a cast member. Mills threatens them to fight or else he will get the cast of MADtv to perform their sketches live. Out of fear, Sandler begins to punch Stiller over and over, exclaiming they are fighting. Sandler throws a bucket and stool at Stiller and knocks him into the turnbuckle. Stiller grabs an acoustic guitar and hits Sandler in the face with it, and he runs around the ring as Stiller chases him. Stiller knocks him to the ground and bites out of a chunk of Sandler's back. Stiller headbutts Sandler into the turnbuckle and Sandler hits Stiller with the guitar. Stiller hits Sandler again with the guitar, causing him to spin. Stiller grabs him in a chokehold and knees him in the groin. Stiller begins to mock Sandler about his dead dog Meatball, which angers Sandler. Sandler angrily wraps Stiller up in the ropes. Stiller begins to free himself, only to be hit in the groin by Sandler with a football. Sandler throws another football in Stiller's mouth, causing it to get stuck and Stiller falls over. Sandler charges at Stiller and punts his head off his body, killing him. Outside the Show Sandler, born Adam Richard Sandler on September 9, 1966, in Brooklyn, New York, is the son of Judy Sandler, a nursery school teacher and Stanley Sandler, an electrical engineer. He found he was a natural comic, and nurtured his talent while at New York University by performing regularly in clubs and on campuses. Sandler was hired as a writer for SNL in 1990 and became a featured player in 1991. Sandler was known for portraying such characters as Cajun Man, Opera Man, and The Gap Girls during his tenure on the show. Following Sandler's departure from the show in 1995, he has had a prolific film career through the 90's, 2000's and 2010's, appearing in films such as Billy Madison, Happy Gilmore, The Waterboy, Big Daddy, Little Nicky, Click, The Longest Yard, Punch-Drunk Love,The Wedding Singer, Anger Management, Funny People and Grown Ups. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Real life characters Category:Comedians Category:Actors